It
by dodger-chan
Summary: A 1x2 for those of us (er, me) who don't like sap
1. The dream

Well, 1x2 stories are so good but the romance in them is usually unbelievable. So now, a non-romantic story. Please review; the reviews are the life.

Characters are not mine (sigh). But a girl can dream, can't she?

The Dream

                Heero awoke suddenly to a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. His body felt warm, but the sweat clinging to his forehead and moistening his pillow was cold. There was an overall sensation of wetness. Carefully, Heero ran his hands down his stomach, past his waist, and to his groin, discovering the source of the wetness. _Did the dream cause this?_ Instantly, he snapped his brain into recall mode, but found it to be useless. He could recall no important details, only feelings. The warmth of a body behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist. Delicate touches of slender fingers. Quickly, The Perfect Soldier retreated from the sensations, refusing to relive them. He shifted his attention to the physical results. He held his hand in front of his face, inspecting the liquid mixture. Semen. Wiping sweat from his face, he found a small trickle of blood had flown from his nose. The corner of his lip almost twitched into an invisible smile. Bloody noses were myths. He suppressed the smile, experiencing a vague sensation akin to worry. He had dreamt about it.

                Heero got out of bed and cleaned himself. He moved quickly, but without haste. His motions contained urgency without a trace of panic. Perfect speed, perfect actions, The Perfect Soldier. His steps down the dark hall were efficient, wasting neither time, nor energy. He opened the door to Duo's room without knocking; he knew the braided pilot would be asleep. In total silence, he closed the door behind him.

                Duo was sleeping fitfully. He lay on his back, sprawled across the bed. His breath came in short, shallow pants. The blankets had been thrown to the ground. Heero tentatively approached the bed. Cautiously, he san on its edge and looked down on his fellow Gundam pilot. 

                "Duo," whispered a voice Heero would never have recognized as his own. It was gentle, almost loving. The Perfect Soldier made no such sounds. Duo rolled onto his side away from Heero.

                "What'cha want?" He murmured, his sleeping voice slightly slurring the words. Heero placed his hand on Duo's arm to shake him, but it was unnecessary. 

                At the instant their skin made contact, Duo roused himself from sleep. He jerked into a sitting position almost faster than Heero could withdraw his hand. Bleary, red-rimmed eyes took a few seconds to focus on Heero. Recognizing his visitor, Duo grinned.

                "What's a nice boy like you doing out alone at this hour?" he teased. _Aside from scaring the shit out of me?_ The Perfect Soldier ignored the comment and stared just past Duo, disapprovingly.

                "You shouldn't drink," it stated, the voice lacking all its earlier qualities. "If we has a mission, your performance would be below par.

                "Yes, mama." Duo spoke with mock deference; hanging his head in a parody of shame. The Perfect Soldier would not wake in the middle of the night to chastise Shinigami. He feigned sleepiness as an excuse for silence and waited for Heero to explain himself.


	2. The problem

The story continues and gets stranger. Hopefully better as well.

The Problem

                "I dreamt about it." Heero spoke with little emotion. Duo arched his eyebrows and smirked.

                "Really?" He ran his bare foot along Heero's leg. "How'd _it_ go?" Duo gently slid his foot into Heero's crotch, trying to determine if his friend had found release. Heero impatiently pushed the foot away.

                "The dream went fine."  The Perfect Soldier glared harshly at Duo, but the voice didn't quite match. Unabashed, Duo continued to grin.

                "So the dream did." Duo cocked his head to one side, considering the statement. "I guess the rest of 'it' isn't going as well?" Heero turned his head away and said nothing. Duo recognized this as an affirmation. "So what's wrong with 'it'?" Again Heero said nothing. "Damn it! I'm not Quatre. You have to tell me something!"

                Heero started at Duo's outburst. He gave Duo an unreadable look; it lacked any major emotion but it was not the harsh glare of The Perfect Soldier. 

                "The death takes away from it." Aside from a slight emphasis on "it," the statement was devoid of all feeling.

                "The Death? Just when are you doing it?" Duo teased, almost laughing out loud. "After each mission?"

                "That is the time of greatest stress," replied The Perfect Soldier. "Therefore, it is when 'it' should be of optimum value."

                "But the death takes away from it so you've come back to Death for help?" Duo placed his hand on Heero's shoulder and Heero turned his head to face him. The jeering grin directly contrasted the earnestness in Duo's eyes. "What can I do?"

                "Show me something else." Heero stated, then with a plaintive tone, added "I'm sick of 'it'."

                "I don't know what else you could do alone." Duo's eyes focused on a distant place Heero couldn't see, searching his memories for ideas.

                "Then do it with me."


	3. The solution

The Solution

"Is that what you really want, Heero?"

Heero dropped his eyes and nodded. Shinigami smirked at his friend's discomfort. Respectfully, and unusually, silent, Duo began peeling off Heero's clothes. Heero permitted himself to be stripped, neither aiding nor resisting. Heero sat naked on the bed, unmoving, uncertain. He was never less The Perfect Soldier. Duo studied him, determining the best approach.

"We're going to take this very slow," Duo began talking in a soft, gentle voice. It had a calming, rhythmic pattern, which allowed Heero to relax. His words were chosen to carefully. He needed to explain everything to innocent child before him. "What you had tonight is called a wet dream. They're normal for teenage boys, so expect more of them. If you wake up in the middle of one and are unsatisfied, you have two choices. You can bring yourself off, or you can come to me. If you have any questions about these things, you can come to me. Do you understand that I'm here for you?" Heero nodded. "Good. Do you know what a blow job is?" Heero shook his head. "That's okay, then that's what I'll show you tonight." 

Heero tried to watch what Duo was doing, but he found it difficult to concentrate. Waves of pleasure interrupted his attempts to regroup his thought. The Perfect Soldier vainly held to the field of logic for a brief period, but he could only gasp in wonder as the feelings broke down the barricades he had built. He took a moment to ponder the boy's seeming lack of gag reflex before strategically retreating, leaving Heero at the mercy of physical pleasure. Heero's fear at finding himself without defense was quickly lost in the moment. His eyes closed and he threw back his head; arching his back with ecstasy, but he made no sound. He could no longer tell exactly what Duo was doing; the sensations seemed to come from everywhere at once. Suddenly, he found himself caught up in rapture. Physical sensation, pleasure, pain, both at once, overtook him. He fell back onto the bed, his whole being relaxed, tired but happy. He had never felt this good after it. 

Duo sat down next to his head. His face wore an odd smile, similar to the one he reserved for battle. A grin of Death, not joy. 

"Was that what you really wanted, Heero?" Shinigami asked him. His voice had a dark undertone, but Heero missed it.

"Yes," he whispered. He felt too drained to do anymore. Duo ran one hand through Heero's spiky hair.

"Stay here tonight." It was a command, and Heero always followed orders. He lay still, exhausted on the bed, until sleep came. 


	4. It

This story is starting to creep me out, so I'll just finish it.

It

                Duo climbed carefully out of bed, so as not to wake Heero. He went to the bathroom and forcibly purged himself of Heero's semen. He rinsed his mouth out with alcohol to kill its taste. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and laughed at it.

                "Whore." Death's grin twisted into something even sicklier as he studied himself. " Cheap, drunken whore. Ah, at least you're not a murderer. Oh wait, you are." He laughed cruelly at the mirror. 

                "Why did you do it to him? He's your friend, at least he was. Now you've seen his weakness, you've touched him. What will The Perfect Soldier do to him for that? He'll kill him, slowly. Do you think he'll be so nice to you? He didn't even know what it was and you poisoned him, you goddamned bastard. Why can't you just die like everyone else?" 

Duo sighed, poured himself another drink and walked quietly back to his room. He left the bottle in the bathroom, under the sink. No need to give The Perfect Soldier more reason to be upset in the morning. Sitting on his bed, Duo gazed at Heero's sleeping form and remembered it.

Several weeks previously, Heero had come to Duo's room, holding a copy of an order. Wordlessly, he handed it to Duo and waited for him to read it.

01:

Current stress levels are unacceptable. Stress is reduced by sexual gratification. You are to find some reliable method of achieving it. Method left to your discretion. Minimal civilian involvement is recommended. 

"So why are you bringing this to me?" Heero didn't react to Duo's unexpected anger. "So the doctor wants you to get off. So what?"

"How do I do it?" The question was asked as though it referred to breaking into a military installation or defeating mobile DOLLs.

"Shit, Heero, just play with yourself until you come." Heero stared at Duo, expectantly. "Don't tell me you need diagrams."

"Show me how to do it." An order.

"You want me to jerk off in front of you so you can learn how to do it properly?" Heero nodded. "No. No way. It's sick."

"What is?" The question seemed sincere.

"Watching other guys. Perverts do that." The Perfect Soldier added the new information do his data. Duo studied Heero. "You really have no clue how to do it, do you?"

"Hn." Duo accepted that as a yes. If Heero could do something alone, he would never have talked to him. Duo sighed.

"Alright, you obviously need help. Take off your clothes." Heero blinked in surprise. 

"What?" The word didn't quite finish, as though The Perfect Soldier had shot it as it tried to escape.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Otherwise they'll get dirty. Oh, why do I bother?" Heero obeyed his orders as soon as they sunk in. Explanations were not needed. "Come here and sit."

Heero walked to the bed and sat down. Duo kneeled behind him, wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, and his hands over Heero's. Gently, he guided Heero's hands, showing them where to go and when to move. He whispered instructions into Heero's ear.

"Relax. Don't think about missions, they don't exist. The war does not exist. Only the feelings exist. Don't think about it, just feel it. Analyzing won't help. It will hurt. Stop thinking and relax. Just feel it. Stop being an observer and get into it. Feel it. Experience it. Don't listen to what I say. You never have before, why start now. Stop thinking."

"I can't not think." Heero grunted.

"So think of something that causes pleasure. Uncertain feelings, even. That pretty girl who watched you play basketball, the one who talks to you." Duo felt Heero tense up. "Not her, someone else, something else. Something relaxing. Think of something relaxing. A person, a place, anything that helps you relax." 

Heero came with a small gasp and fell backward onto Duo. Duo grinned down at Heero's flushed face.

"Was that it?" He whispered, unable or unwilling to speak louder. Duo laughed.

"That's it. Why? Were you expecting the earth to move?" Heero didn't reply. The Perfect Soldier commenced dressing. Duo regarded him, studied him curiously. At the door, Heero spoke softly.

"Nimu kanryo." Duo snorted, then grinned as Heero tried to glare through him.

"Eh, Heero," Duo began. Heero softened his glare. "What made you relax? If it's not too personal, I'm just curious." 

Heero nodded crisply, spoke one word and left the room, leaving Duo to his confusion.

"You."


End file.
